


He's a beauty. He's a grace. He's...falling flat on his face?

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Crowley, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Beta Mary, F/M, Football Player Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's learning so much being pregnant, and believe him. It's nothing like the tv shows. Omega's on TV are so much more graceful about it. Dean on the other hand feels as though he missed the handbook or something but he's excited for the adventure....Hopefully one Castiel wants to go on with...</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy: Five Months</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are TWENTY THREE of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a beauty. He's a grace. He's...falling flat on his face?

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://irensupernatural.deviantart.com/art/Cockles-selfie-523579681

**Two months, and two weeks** **  
** **  
** _ Hi Castiel!  _   
  
Dean chewed on some beef jerky as he sat at his own cubicle at the law firm. Wiping his fingers on his legs as he sorted the files in the order the paperwork and files by Order number and not in alphabetical order like they normally were sent. He actually really liked his job, though he did miss working with bobby. Bobby still like to spoil him with the perks of free food. Which Dean was taking advantage of.    
  
_ Well, I’m two weeks in since I found out, and promised you...or well...I promised the first voice message I would keep you up on the pregnancy and I.  _

 

Dean took another bite of the beef jerky, pausing as a sudden wave of nausea hit him hard. He covered his mouth, standing quickly. He as elegantly as he could walked towards the bathroom, thankful for the unisexed bathroom to be open since it was the only single restroom and hurled into the toilet.   
  
_ So far, the only exciting changes to my body are vomiting… The babies don’t like to let me keep anything down. Which in all honesty is sort of ironic since I’m still going to therapy to work through my eating disorder. Now that I want to get big and fat and eat, they won’t let me.  _

 

Dean groaned in disgust, as he closed his eyes resting his head on the toilet cursing his morning sickness.    
  


_ FYI, you haven’t lived till you’ve thrown up your lunch only to crave eating more before you hurl again. _ _  
_ _  
_ _____________________________________________________________   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
**Three Months** **  
** **  
** **  
** _ Hello my love. _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ Dean cooked over the stove as Sam sat with Gabriel going over homework. Dean liked being home at nights to be there to care for Sam after school. Sam really appreciated the one on one time, as well as not coming home alone anymore.    
  
_ Gabriel now knows. Sam is a serious blabber mouth.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Gabriel sat next to Sam going over the math assignment, as Dean set food in front of them before, he took a seat at the table as well. Setting his own plate in front of them, as Dean rubbed his stomach upon sitting.    
  
_ Well, you aren’t missing too much. Except my first hardcore cravings...which if you thought the idea of me suddenly wanting to have onions on my hotdog the one time before you left was disgusting...you’ll be glad to be gone. _ _  
_ _  
_ Dean looked down at his food which gained some attention from the boys.   
  
“Dean no.” Sam made a face as Dean gave a guilty look staring down at the hoho’s which were slathered in ketchup and mustard. 

 

“I have literally been craving all of these all morning.” Dean whined. “So I’m doing it.” 

 

“That is literally so gross.” Sam stuck out his tongue.   
  
“That’s nothing my mom use to crave hashbrowns with ranch when she was pregnant with me.” Gabriel stated. 

 

“Really gross.” Sam restated.    
  
“Don’t craving shame me!” Dean whined again, tears filling his eyes. Sam instantly felt guilty causing the sensitive omega to cry.    
  
“I-I’m sorry!” Sam spoke worried as he tried to comfort Dean. “I-I was just messing! I-It looks...good?”    
  
“You mean it?” Dean sniffed looking at him.   
  
“T-Totally.” Sam nodded quickly.   
  
“P-Prove it.” Dean stated sliding the plate over. Sam made a face but hearing Dean sniff made him cave. He sighed before picking up the hoho and taking a bite. Sam made a face before gagging. 

 

“S-So….good.” Sam shuttered. “E-Excuse me while I go think of a excuse to leave in the bathroom.” Sam stood quickly making gagging noises as Dean smiled before he picked up his hoho digging in he let out a content sigh.    
  
_ Maybe it’s best you don’t come home till this all blows over. _ _  
_ _  
_ “This is so good.” Dean chomped as Gabriel let out a nervous laugh, hoping to keep on Dean’s good side.   
  
_________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Three Months and Two Weeks** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** _ Hey Babe!  _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ Dean walked into his first baby store, biting his lip happily as he and Sam walked into the local baby store. His eyes moving to the pinks and blues and everything in between from the gender assigned to the unisexed.    
  
_ You’ll never believe the check we got today. Dad’s pension for his years on the force.  _ _  
_ _  
_   
Dean walked towards the rack of baby onesies taking in the football teams on them, Dean collected but since Castiel wasn’t on a team yet, he went with two cute football looking ones that made them look like the ball. The back said ‘Don’t fumble me!’ Which dean knew Castiel would love.   
  
“Dean how about this!” Sam smiled as Dean walked over pushing the cart, when he paused at the most beautiful crib he had ever seen. It was beautiful. Wooden little crib shaped like a moon. With stars carved out on the sides so if any light shined through the stars of light would dance on the child inside.   
  
“It’s beautiful.” Dean breathed as he slid his fingers over the crib before checking out the price. “...and going to be way out of our price range.”   
  
_ We got about eighteen thousand and my mom split it into threes and gave it to me and sammy. She used most of her money to pay off the house, but my favorite thing is mom is going back to school. To get an education so she can get a better job. Sam says he’s going to spend his on something important but me? I want to spend it on our two little angels. _ _  
_ _  
_ “But I know you love it.” Sam said as Dean sighed. “It’s your style.”    
  
“It’s going to be almost one thousand and something dollars. I could buy cheaper cribs and get everything else I need. Like strollers and baby chairs and rockers.” Dean gave a sad look at the crib.  “Come on, let’s look at baby blankets.” Sam glanced over the cribs before following Dean down the isles.   
  
Dean was satisfied with the amount of baby gear he was able to get only for about two hundred and seven dollars. Mostly just clothes, and toys. The biggest furniture he got was two rockers for the babies. Since that was the only furniture he seemed to like, which had moon and star designs on them. Dean was putting most of the items he bought into the middle back seat of the mini van so he could put the rockers in the trunk when he noticed Sam was putting down the back seats from the opened trunk.   
  
“We don’t need those down, we can fit just fine.” Dean stated, but when he noticed two men shoving in moon cribs into his back Dean moved out from leaning into his side doors to move to the trunk. “S-Sam!”   
  
“Thanks boys!” Sam waved as they walked away.    
  


“I didn’t pay for those, Sam.” Dean whispered as Sam eyed him.    
  
“I did.” Sam beamed.    
  
_  
I hope you are working hard and having fun...but don’t worry. _

 

“Sam! You wasted your money on-” Dean went to argue but Sam placed a hand on his stomach causing him to pause.    
  
“Them.” Sam stated as Dean looked down as sam rubbed his stomach softly. “I wasted my money on them...and I’m okay with that.” Dean stared at Sam’s hand before tears filled his eyes, he slowly moved to hug him.   
  
_ The babies aren’t in any short supply of love… _ _  
_ _  
_ ____________________________________________________________   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
**Four Months** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** _ Hello my love. _ **  
** **  
** “Crowley’s law office, This is Dean.” Dean spoke answering the phone. Pausing when his eyes landed on his mother and Crowley walking through the door. Mary was laughing brushing her hair behind her ear as Crowley smiled at her.   
  
_ Let’s be thankful we never went through any awkward crushing stages. _ _  
_ _  
_ Dean watched Crowley and his mother talking just out of earshot.   
  
“Hello? Are you still there?” The voice on the phone spoke.   
  
“Yes, sorry about that. The line was cutting in and out.” Dean looked away as he wrote down the information the person was giving him.    
  
_ Crowley’s been helping me out pro bono with the accident….you actually didn’t know about. Um...I’m okay. It’s a long story...but...turns out the reason my mom thought Crowley seemed so familiar was that she dated his young brother back in highschool.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Dean hung up as Crowley placed a hand on mary’s shoulder, she didn’t seem to mind the touch.    
  
_ Now, she spent all her lunch periods to come and talk to him about his brother and their old home town… _ _  
_ _  
_ Dean chewed on the food his mother had brought him, before she and crowley went to lunch. His hand moving down to his obvious pregnancy belly forming. Dean was much larger than he would have been with just one, and is belly was now getting questions. People wanting to ask when he was due and how far along. Not that he minded them. They were due early next year, January eleventh. He was only four months along. And no... he didn’t swallow a horse.   
  
_ It was awkward to watch honestly, crowley and her. It was obvious he liked her. It was obvious she liked him. But...both were complete morons about it. Mom doesn’t know what else to bring up but his brother which is making Crowley think she wants back with his brother. I am watching the worse soap opera ever.  _ _  
_ _  
_ “Crowley, you have a important call.” Dean pretending to be on a call asked as Crowley turned to look at him, before excusing himself walking over to Dean. 

“Is it the bruno account?” Crowley asked leaning on the desk.    
  
“No, It’s reality calling.” Dean whispered giving a light glance at his mom. “You are going to die alone, if you do not ask her out.”    
  
“W-What?” Crowley spoke taken back. “No, you squirrel, W-We’re just friends besides...she likes my brother.”    
  
“If you want to believe that, then sure. Set her up with your brother.” Dean stated, as he took a bite of his candy bar. “Either way, I want don’t want to see any of those awkward longing stares anymore. Making an hostile work environment.” Dean’s phone ringed which he answered with a push of his finger. “Crowley’s law office, This is Dean.”    
  


Crowley paused as he returned to mary slowly, he looked rather lost in thought as he looked down at the floor, speaking to her softly but Mary’s eyes lit up and she nodded happily. Mary smiled moving to hug him, as Crowley slowly got over the shock and hugged her back.   
  
_ But I guess each couple has their own journeys to their love stories…and I can’t help but remember... _ _  
_ _  
_ Dean smiled as he hung up, but paused at a sudden feeling in his gut, he instinctively placed a hand on his stomach. The movement went as quickly as it came...It felt like bubbles in his stomach. Dean stared at his stomach before a loving smile slowly crept onto his face.   
  
_ How blessed I am for ours…. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ __________________________________________________ _   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Four months and two weeks** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** _ Oh how I miss you.  _ _  
_ _  
_   
Dean crawled into bed, after a long day's work, he was super tired and he still had a bit before Sam came home. So normally when he came home, he would lay down for a couple hours. Bury his face into Castiel’s side of the bed, and curl up into a pillow.    
  
Dean’s cramps seemed to regular without his mate so close, and the only time he got relief was when he would spray castiel’s cologne. Which...wasn’t the same, but sometimes it passed.    
  
Dean squeezed his eyes shut, burying his nose onto the smell of the pillow, Castiel could be coming home soon if he didn’t make it for the program...or maybe he wouldn’t which means he would stay for another three months. God how much he hated himself for wishing he would come home.    
  
He missed feeling Castiel’s fingers sliding against his stomach or spine as they snuggled against each other.    
  
He missed never being without him.   
  
_ I miss you. _   
  
Dean’s eyes opened softly as he laid sadly against the pillow.    
  
What if...Castiel never came home…?    
  
Dean’s fingers rubbed his stomach at a small movement in his belly, more butterflies.    
  
Castiel...still had a choice right?    
  
What did Dean think he would do if he didn’t want to be a dad?   
  
He wouldn’t come back here...would he….?   
  


Dean felt tears filling his eyes, as he tried to wipe them away faster than they came but it was no use…   
  
He hadn’t even thought...of if Castiel…   
  
He has been thinking of what would happen when Castiel came home, he hadn’t stopped to think if he didn’t…   
  
Dean squeezed his eyes shut gripping the pillow, as he buried his face in the scent. 

  
_ I miss you. _ _  
_ _  
_ Dean cried hard into the pillow, he wasn’t sure what time it was but the sound of his bedroom door opening made him turn and look.    
  
Sam looked at him sadly, before Sam walked over. Crawling into Dean’s bed, he curled up next to Dean staring at him softly as Dean cried.   
  
“...He’s...not coming home is he?” Dean whispered.    
  
“Of course he is Dean.” Sam stated taking Dean’s hand as dean stared at him.    
  
“Why would he?” Dean sniffed. “I’m a fucking mess.”    
  
“So is everyone.” Sam stated.    
  
“Everyone didn’t get knocked up by a guy who didn’t want kids.” Dean spoke as Sam looked away.    
  
“...I broke up with Gabriel today.” Sam whispered, as Dean sat up.   
  
“Oh Sam…” Dean spoke softly as Sam broke into tears.    
  
“I screwed up, Dean.” Sam cried as Dean softly put a hand on his back.   
  
“What happened?” Dean asked softly rubbing circles on his spine.   
  
“We got into a fight, it was so stupid…” Sam sniffed wiping his tears. “I got angry….really angry...Seeing him flinch at my voice...I...got scared….I would be like dad...that I would one day he would be covered in bruises... and  just called it off....” Dean let out a sad sigh, as Sam buried his face into his neck crying. “I love him so much Dean...it hurt so much when he started to cry…”   
  
“Sam look at me.” Dean stated, cupping Sam’s face, as tears slid down Sam’s cheeks. “You know how I know you’ll never be him? This. This exactly.” Dean pressed his forehead against Sam’s who whimpered taking in his words. “You broke up with Gabriel to protect him, because you love him. You watched him break into tears yet you didn’t try to recant even though it was killing you... Because you loved him so much you were willing to let him go.”    
  
Sam sniffed as he wiped a tear away, Dean pulled back looking at him so proudly.   
  
“I am...so proud of you…” Dean sniffed as Sam moved to hug him tightly. Gripping Dean so tightly Dean broke into sobs happy that the boy his mother and him raised grew into this...beautiful boy.   
  
“Thanks Dean.” Sam whispered, wiping his tears.    
  
“Now, go apologize.” Dean pulled back ruffling Sam’s hair, running his fingers through it. “And stop being a idiot. You mean the world to each other.” Sam nodded, pulling away from Dean walking to the door before Sam paused looking back at Dean.   
  
“Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you.” Sam gave a half smile before going to apologize. Dean gave a half smile, before curling into the blankets and pillows, this time falling asleep in relative ease, dreaming Castiel was curled against him. Whispering the most beautiful words into his ear….   
  
_ I miss you, come home soon…. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ ___________________________________________________________ _ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_   
  


  
  


  
**Fifth Month** **  
** **  
** **  
**  Castiel’s POV   
  
  
  
  
“We did it buddy!” Benny cheered as he wrapped an arm around Castiel who blushed, pushing his glasses up on his face. “I knew we would!”    
  
“I didn’t. I thought I was going to throw up when they called names.” Castiel confessed, as others passed the locker room. It was the end of the three months, a lot were packing to go home because they weren’t picked. Others were set to enjoy their week off before the next three months were going to pick up. Castiel would have headed home, but it wasn’t worth the cost of a plane ride since he still hadn’t made any money yet.   
  
“Hey, Cas?” Lucifer spoke as he was walking past them. “You got voicemails, did you miss the announcement?” Castiel lit up, as he beamed at benny. He had completely forgotten about the voicemails, which he could collect and listen to at the end of the trial period.   
  
“I’m going to catch you later.” Castiel spoke to benny nodded as Castiel jogged down the hall.   
  
“So...how’s michael?” Benny beamed to lucifer who made a face. “Please don’t be all ‘we’re just friends to me’ I saw that mating mark-” Castiel disappeared down the hall. Getting to the front desk, he gave her his name.    
  
He drummed his fingers on the desk, as she typed some numbers into a phone before she held out the phone. Castiel took the phone, placing it to his ear, when Dean’s beautiful voice filled his ears the receptionist excused herself for his privacy. Castiel instantly found himself lost in Dean. God. He missed him.   
  
_ “Hey Cas. It’s the end of your first day, and...I miss you like crazy.”  _

 

This was almost three months ago, Castiel smiled to himself loving him even more, as Castiel switched ears getting comfortable as he listened against the desk.

 

_ “...Castiel...I...need to talk to you...before I lose the courage...I just...It’s not bad news. It’s...just-I’m pregnant.” _   
  
Castiel’s smile faded from his face as he softly as he took in his words, Dean...was pregnant…? D-Dean...is pregnant?    
_  
_ _ “a-and I’m keeping them...not that-....sorry...did I mention I-I...I’m pregnant?...sorry...I guess I just felt the need to repeat myself incase I only mentally said it.”  _

  
Castiel’s heart was racing as he ran fingers through his hair, Dean...   
  


_ “But...I don’t want to force you...to be...part of this...not that...I don’t think you’ll be just as happy as me...but...I know you wanted to wait….but I am...and I want you to know this changes nothing about your future plans.” _

 

Castiel slowly looked around needing a chair, as he slowly pulled the cord phone closer to the wall as he slowly sank into the chair listening to Dean’s voice speak through the phone. Knowing any words spoken would change nothing to stop the breaking man’s voice on the phone.   
  
_ “I will understand...this...wasn’t what we planned...a-and I promise that there will be no hard feelings…”  _

  
Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, as he regretted ever going on this stupid trip...Dean was going through this all alone? 

 

_ “And if that’s the case, I recommend not listening to the rest of the voicemail I leave you for the next three months because on the off chance you want to know. I’m going to leave you updates okay?” _ _  
_ _  
_ Castiel could hear the hope in his voice, he could almost see Dean smile. _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ “...Want to hear the first update?”  _   
  
Dean’s voice was almost a song as his voice’s tone changed from broken to so filled with happiness he could explode. _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _ “...We’re having twins….” _ _  
_ _  
_ Castiel's eyes widened as he let out the most loving laugh, his eyes filling with tears, as he gripped his hair. Breaking down with sobs of happiness in the lobby.   
  
_ “I love you.” _

  
The phone clicked saying the phone call had ended, as the next one started up right away.   
  
“ _ Hi Castiel! Well, I’m two weeks in since I found out, and promised you...or well...I promised the first voice message I would keep you up on the pregnancy and I-” _ _  
_ _  
_ _________________________________________________   
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
**Five months**   
  
  
**Dean’s POV** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** **  
** Dean laughed loudly as he held up the two sets of onesies to his chest, It was Dean’s birthday and sort of baby shower. Dean thanked Gabriel for the baby clothes, as Dean rubbed his stomach. Laughing at the silly saying of ‘I was planned. I wasn’t.’ And ‘Ready for trouble. Make that double.’   
  
Dean moved to hug him, as Dean moved to sit down again in comfy chair. Mary was leaning against Crowley the happiest Dean has ever seen here. Crowley’s arms slid around her waist, Dean almost mistaken her for a different person. Never seeing her this full of happiness and love.   
  
Gabriel sat on the couch with his feet on Sam, Sam smiled fully engaged with what was going on, but Dean noticed the loving caressing on the skin where gabriel’s pants ended and his socks began. Ever since they got back together, it was hard to keep them apart.    
  
Dean let out a soft smile looking around at the couples around him, the love and happiness in the room was enough for Dean to drown in. Dean slid his fingers up and down his belly, as he sat up.    
  
“I think it’s time for the pregnant one to head to bed.” Dean breathed, he was tired and all he wanted to do for his day off was to bury himself in Castiel...and fudge...but mostly castiel. He looked at the clock that read eleven thirty at night. It was already that late?    
  
“Awh. Come on, we didn’t have cake.” Sam whined.   
  
“Please. Eat.” Dean laughed. “Seriously, it’s cool. I’ll have some later. Babies just want nap time.” 

“Are you sure sweetie?” Mary questioned.    
  
“Yeah. Totally, you should get some now anyways because if you don’t I'll eat the whole thing tomorrow.” Dean reassured as he waved for a couple good nights, rubbing his back. Walking towards the front of the house to head up the stairs, he let out a yawn.   
  
There was a storm going out, outside. Which Dean loved this weather, Castiel hated it. He hated thunder, and he still didn’t want to leave the covers. Dean gave a soft smile as he started up the steps, but before he got up past the third steps the front door slammed open.    
  
Dean turned in surprise, his eyes locking onto blue eyes whose chest heavied from god knows what he had to do to get here.    
  
“C-...Cas?” Dean breathed after god knows how long, as the soaking wet Castiel slowly let his bags onto the floor before moving towards him slowly.   
  
Dean froze, as Castiel’s eyes slowly moved to the baby belly so obvious under his top. Dean subconsciously wanted to cover himself, to hide it. Did Castiel even know? 

Dean opened his mouth to explain, to give some sort of answer to a question he wasn’t sure was being asked. Yes, it's yours. I’m sorry if you’re upset- But the words never came, as Castiel dropped to his knees pulling Dean close by the waist and sobbed into his belly. Gripping him tightly as Castiel nuzzled into to the baby bump so affectionately.

“Daddy’s here…” Castiel sobbed his glasses in disarray. “Daddy’s here…” Dean covered his mouth as tears filled Dean’s eyes, letting Castiel cry his first hello’s to their twins.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
